Dragonball Divergence: Rise Of Son Gohan
by Tomaka167
Summary: Follow Gohan as he learns of his and his fathers heritage. Watch him grow from a crying child into one of the universes strongest warriors. This is Part Two of the popular Dragonball Divergence Series.


What's up guys, this Chapter one of the second Part of the Dragon Ball Divergence Series, The Rise Of Son Gohan.

For those of you who haven't read Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku, check that out first. The link is here: s/8203929/1/Dragonball_Divergence_Bardock_Father_Of_Goku

Thanks for all the support so far, and hope you keep with me :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

Chapter 1

Gohan's Potential

_Twenty two years have passed since Bardock's escape from Planet Meat... This part of our story begins on Planet Earth._

Death and Destruction was everywhere, a being known as Garlic jr had arisen and managed to gain immortality from the dragon balls. Both Goku and Piccolo had done their best to stop him but to no avail as Garlic jr opened up the dead zone. This is where our story begins….

From under a pile of rubble a child's crying can be heard, Garlic jr laughs evilly

"Hahahaha"

"Garlic" Piccolo launches a powerful blast straight at Garlic jr "This ones for you." Before he quickly grabs hold of another pillar, the dead zone seemingly to strong for everyone. As the blast hits Garlic jr, it has no effect whatsoever.

"Haha, you cannot stop me!" He laughs "Everything on Earth will be sucked into the dead zone I have created, including you. You will all be locked away in darkness for the rest of eternity, just like you did to my father!" With that more parts of the surrounding area get sucked up into the dead zone. Suddenly the pillar Goku is holding onto breaks and flies through another five.

"Ahhhhh!" He screams as he grabs hold of the last pillar, just before being sucked away. Meanwhile Krillen gets hit in the face with a rock and also flies off, just managing to catch hold of the same pillar as Goku. Suddenly the crying gets louder…

"Gohan!" Goku calls out as he notices movement from under the rocks. Garlic jr's face turns serious all of a sudden as he notices an unusual increase in power from under the rocks.

"Grrrrrrargh!" Gohan screams as he flares his power enough so that the rocks fly off of him. Gohan lands in front of Garlic jr with an incredibly angry look on his face.

"What the?" Piccolo says as he and Goku look on in pure shock as to what is happening.

"Do it Gohan" Goku says as his son begins to power up causing rocks to spin around him and disintegrate. Garlic jr looks on and begins to get angry as Gohan just stands there.

"What is this? Are you just gonna stand there or fight?" But Gohan just ignores him and continues to power up. "He's as strong as I thought, I knew there was something unique about him… HA." He shouts as he launches a small yet powerful blast at Gohan, intent on knocking him into the dead zone, the blast however only knocked Gohan back a couple of steps.

"I'll show you real power" Garlic jr shouts as he powers up to his maximum and makes the dead zone even more powerful, this time it starts to suck Gohan towards it, very slowly albeit. Suddenly Gohan reaches his maximum and screams

"ARGHHHHHH!" As blue untamed energy flies out around him, Garlic jr looks on in pure terror as this energy far exceeds his own. Suddenly Goku, Krillen, Piccolo and Kami all start to fall into the dead zone.

"Daddy!" Gohan shouts as he launches the most powerful blast of ki he can straight at Garlic jr, knocking him straight into the dead zone. As Garlic jr falls into his own creation, the dead zone closes up, trapping him forever. As the battle is over, Gohan's eyes roll into the back of his head and he passes out.

As the calm comes around, Krillen stands up and looks around, intent on finding Garlic jr "Where'd Garlic jr go?"

"He fell into his own creation," Kami replies, "Where he will live forever there. I can assure you now, that he would rather have wished for anything but eternal life… How ironic that Garlic jr suffered the same fate as his father." With that they both walk towards Goku who now has young Gohan still asleep in his arms.

'You have potential my son, I think it's time.'

As if almost hearing his thoughts Gohan begins to stir "That a boy" he says, looking down with pride. Gohan opens his eyes and looks straight up seeing his dad

"Daddy!" He smiles happily "I knew you'd come to rescue me."

"Huh?" Goku looks down in confusion "But you were the one to defeat Garlic jr son"

"But daddy you're the strongest fighter in the whole wide world."

"Ok Gohan lets go home, Your mother must be worrying about us"

"Ok" With that Goku turned and said farewell to his friends before flying off towards his house on nimbus.

- Meanwhile somewhere across space…. -

Death was everywhere on the planet Somnus. The Somnians had once been a fine people with average power levels of seven hundred. They had been a race who despite enjoying fighting as a recreational sport, were peaceful and hated wars… So when three saiyan warriors had appeared and started to slaughter their people, they didn't stand a chance. Three days was all it took to wipe out this once peaceful planet.

"Well done Raditz, you were actually useful this time round" Nappa mocked, as usual. It was clear that Raditz was not liked by Nappa. Vegeta and Raditz had a mutual understanding but Vegeta still mocked Raditz for being a weakling.

"Go to hell Nappa, I can't help it if I'm not quite as strong as you."

"Haha Vegeta, the cry baby isn't even close" Both saiyans mocked Raditz as suddenly his scouter went off.

"Eurgh, Whatever, I have a call." He walked off, neither saiyan really caring about his sudden absence.

"This is Raditz, what do you want?"

"All this time and you still haven't learnt manners, I'm disappointed" a gruff voice spoke out. Raditz froze, there was no way that he could still be alive.

"Fa-Father? Is it really you?" He sounded like the broken six year old son he had left just before his mission to Planet Meat, his last ever mission.

"Yes son it is me, now I need you do something for me."

"Yes father, anything."

"I need you to head to Earth and fight Kakarot."

"What?"

"You heard me"

"But why?"

"I want you test out his strength. We need to know if he is yet strong enough to beat Frieza. Do you not see? Kakarot will become the legendary super Saiyan but he needs your help first."

"But that's just a myth? How can a weakling like Kakarot become a super Saiyan?" Raditz kept his voice down so his partners wouldn't hear.

"I can't explain it, it's just something I know. Just like I know about Lornai." Raditz growled at the mention of her name.

"But how do you know about her? You've not seen me for years! Why should I listen to you?"

"Because, if you don't, you will become nothing. You will be killed by Kakarot due to your overconfidence." Raditz gasped before asking his father another question.

"Something I must ask, did you know anything about the whereabouts of Lady Cold?"

"Yes, I defeated her." Raditz gasped, "But it wasn't on my own. I led the rebel faction that destroyed her forces. It's a shame I'm not strong enough to take on Frieza or the others yet." Raditz stood in thought for a moment before he decided what to do.

"Ok… What must I do?"

"First you must listen. It was Frieza who destroyed Vegeta…." With that he told him the whole story of their planets destruction, and that Raditz must join up with Kakarot or die."… But you must not let anyone else know of what I told you. On Earth you will become just as strong as Kakarot and allow the Saiyan race to survive. Bardock seemed to chuckle down the scouter, "But that's not all, there are a few Saiyans who survived the destruction of Vegeta-sei, you guys are not on your own." Bardock suddenly seemed to gasp before becoming determined, "I'm sorry son but I have to go, I'm needed elsewhere."

"Very well father I shall leave tonight, but it'll take about two years to get there…"

"I know, I saw it happen…" With that the scouter went dead. Raditz then started to walk back to the camp and Vegeta and Nappa looked at Raditz seriously.

"Where you, you've been gone for three hours"

"I had a call… but I now know where Kakarot is…"

-oxo-

Meanwhile in a quiet backwater forest in the middle of Mount Paozu, Goku had been attempting to convince his wife to let his two year old son train with him.

"But Chi-"

"No Goku, how do you expect me to believe that Gohan defeated that monster? He's two for goodness sake. You honestly expect me to believe he's stronger than you?" Chi Chi started to raise her voice even louder. "I'm not having my baby become a delinquent like his father!"

That was the last straw, Goku didn't raise his voice ever but he knew that he would eventually meet a foe he couldn't beat but his son would if he had training… "CHI all I'm trying to do is ensure the survival of the planet. Gohan will be training but he can study as well. If it was up to you he'd study all the time. At this rate he will end up being a complete social outcast." His voice calmed down a bit as he could see his wife staring at him in horror, "He needs to learn how to defend himself. If we do eight hours studying, eight hours training, what do you say?"

"Fine." Chi Chi looked at her husband first with anger, then with love, "Just make sure he doesn't get hurt, ok."

"Sure" Goku smiled and ran upstairs to collect Gohan.

"Gohan, time to begin your training!"

"Huh?" Was all Gohan's reply as Goku picked him up and flew out the window, ready to begin his training. As Goku and Gohan flew to the mountains to begin Goku thought to himself. 'I'm sorry son, your child like innocence was like I was when I was a child but you have the potential to be even stronger than me. I love you son but this is what must happen. You are the future Gohan.' With that they flew even faster and landed in the middle of the mountains.

"Where are we daddy?" Gohan asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"We're starting your training Gohan," Goku said, the seriousness in his voice apparent, "I saw what you did to Garlic jr and I'm utilising your strength son. Don't expect me to take it easy on you though," With that he pulled out a small box, "Here, try these on."

Gohan grabbed the box and fell over "What is this, it's really heavy." For emphasis he pouted.

"Nonsense, it's just weighted clothing. Ten pounds apiece for the wristbands and fifty pounds for the undershirt. You'll even get to wear what I'm wearing and in no time at all you'll be as strong as daddy" Goku smiled down to his son.

With a new found lease of energy Gohan opened the box and found that the contents looked exactly like his fathers Gi. "Try them on son." Goku pressed excitedly as Gohan began to change into the clothing.

"Wow it's really heavy dad, are you sure I'll be able to train in this?"

"Yes Gohan, you will now just get used to the added weight and then we'll start training." Over the next few hours Gohan began to get used to the added weight and fell over a couple of times but in the end he managed to stand up with relative ease.

"Well done Gohan, first I'll show you how to fight." And so Gohan's training began. Nobody knew of the future that both father and son had. The path they were to go down. Nobody, except for an ageing Saiyan warrior…

* * *

And there we go, that's the end of Chapter One. I will post chapter two when I have finished writing Part 1, so follow that guys and leave a review. See you guys soon :D

Tomaka167


End file.
